1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a database management system (DBMS), and more particularly, to a method of operating a shared memory index in a multi-process environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the conventional art, any process in a multi-process environment has a stored index. Referring to FIG. 1, a first process 110, a second process 120, and a third process 130 should respectively manage an index, and thus, indexes are redundantly managed.